Макс
|Изображение = Max Wiki.png|Обычный Resistence Max.png|В сопротивлении Wizard Max.jpg|Маг Native American Max.jpg|Коренной американец Indian Max.jpg|Индус Ascension Max.jpg|Зачарованный Scientist Max.jpg|Учёный Samurai Max.jpg|Самурай |Прозвища = *Митчелл, *Маленький говнюк, *Сатана, *Маленький Максвелл |Род деятельности = Отдыхающий в лагере Кэмпбелл |Первое появление = Escape from Camp Campbell |Последнее появление = A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever |Актёр озвучивания = Майкл Джонс |Принадлежность = Лагерь Кэмпбелл |Возраст = 10 лет |Пол = Мужской |Цвет глаз = #1AE693 |Цвет волос = #000000 |Цвет кожи = #FF952C }}Максвелл "Макс" (англ. Maxwell "Max") - кемпер в лагере Кэмпбелл и один из трёх главных кемперов в мультсериале "Кэмп Кэмп". Описание У Макса смуглая кожа с чёрными пышными волосами и голубовато-зелёные глаза, зачастую с мешками под ними. Он носит сине-голубую толстовку с жёлтой майкой с надписью "Camp Campbell" под ней, синие джинсы и красные кроссовки с белой полосой и шнурками. В эпизоде "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" Макс надевает синюю конусовидную шляпу, склеенную скотчем и накладную бороду, что делает его похожим на волшебника. В "The Order of the Sparrow" Макс был одет в голубое шервани с бледно-бежевыми индийскими узорами, с синими рукавами и грушевым шарфом с бахромой, обмотанным возле шеи и рук; в синие джинсы и красные кроссовки с белой полосой и шнурками. В "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" Макс меняет свой имидж, надевая капюшон. Личность Макс часто раздражается выходками, происходящими в лагере Кэмпбелл, и всегда говорит о своём мнении насчёт них. В первом эпизоде под названием "Escape from Camp Campbell" становится ясно, что его единственные цели - это узнать слабости Дэвида и сбежать из лагеря. Он - сложный ребёнок с непростым характером, который, по его словам, ненавидит всё в этом мире, в том числе вынуждение остаться в лагере. Он, очевидно, скептик. Кажется, Макс повзрослел раньше остальных, что и отличает его от других кемперов. Его ум позволяет всегда находить всему объяснение, поэтому он не боится ни призраков, ни монстров, но даже Макс был в ужасе, когда он увидел происходящее в подземелье старой дачи Кэмерона Кэмпбелла, когда Харрисон с помощью своей магии заставил Макса тошнить веревкой из простыней и подушек, и когда Джерми Фартз напугал его в суматохе. Несмотря на то, что Макс действительно умён, он может забыть самые очевидные вещи. Например, в серии "Escape from Camp Campbell" он всё таки смог захватить автобус, но при этом он забыл, что не умеет его водить, или же в серии "The Order of the Sparrow" он разжёг костер с мокрыми дровами с помощью бензина, забыв о том, что тот взрывоопасен. Это вызвало большой взрыв, который показывает то, что Макс всё же наивен из-за своего возраста. Макс не верит в загробную жизнь. Он утверждает это в серии "Journey to Spooky Island", говоря:"Ты умираешь и попадаешь в вечное небытие. Это должно быть круто". В эпизоде "Into town" он также говорит КосмоБою о том, что Америка высадилась на Луну только из-за того, что хотела унизить СССР в космической гонке, что указывает на его осведомлённость о ранних политических событиях. Несмотря на все его плохие деяния в течение всего сериала, сам Макс, по его собственным словам, не монстр. Макс немного пошлый, т.к. в "Anti-Social Network" он сказал, что хочет посмотреть на грудь компьютера Нила, а в "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" он, используя телефон Дэвида, вводил в Интернет вопрос "На что похожа женская грудь". Для окружающих людей Макс иногда бывает раздражительным, но его проделки постоянно узнаются Дэвидом. Отношения Макса с Дэвидом довольно трудные. В серии "Mascot" Макс признался, что хотел убить Дэвида, однако, по мере продвижения сюжета в сериале, мы замечаем, что в некоторых моментах Макс становится более добрым к Дэвиду, как это было в серии "Parents' Day" или в "The Order of the Sparrow", когда он смог объяснить всему лагерю, почему Дэвид так старается для кемперов и убеждает всех создать образ идеального лагеря. Макс также способен к сопереживанию остальным, как это было показано в "David Gets Hard", когда Нёрф рассказал смысл своей жизни. Он также извинился за оскорбление перед Эдвардом Пайкменом в эпизоде "Scout's Dishonor" и помог Дэвиду избавиться от депрессии путём его обратного сближения с Бонквишей. В серии "Cult Camp" Макс позволяет промыть себе мозги паровой камерой, чтобы доказать Дэвиду нечистые проделки Даниэля и его сектанство. Всё это указывает на то, что Макс имеет и добрую сторону в своей личности, но зачастую скрывает её. В эпизоде "Parents' Day" мы видим прямые доказательства словам Макса о том, что родители относятся к нему пренебрежительно и редко обращают на него внимание, т.к. он не был записан ни в один лагерь. Макс заметил, что родители Космо-Мальчика тоже не приехали. Это служило ему утешением, вплоть до того момента, когда в комнату зашел дядя Космо-Мальчика. В "The Fun-Raiser" Макс показывает свою алчность. Одержимый желанием узнать, что скрывают Гвен и Дэвид, он находит украденный крюк Квартирмейстера и решает проучить вожатых, одновременно устроив шоу. Для этого он транслирует себя перед посетителями и раскрывает замыслы Гвен и Дэвида, что сильно злит Квартирмейстера и тот нападает на вожатых. Посетителям это нравится, а Макс исподтишка подбавляет масла в огонь, продавая стулья и помидоры для избиения и зрелища. В "Nikki's Last Day on Earth" Макс с удивлением смотрит на сценку других кемперов, устроенную специально для Никки. Судя по всему, остальные отдыхающие в лагере считают Макса пофигистом, настолько безразличным, что даже на смерть своей подруги ему было бы все равно. Он второй раз показывает своё сочувствие и раскаяние, когда он извинялся перед Никки за то, что был до этого не самым лучшим человеком, но он не отходит от своих принципов и уверяет Никки в том, что она не умрёт. В "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper" мы можем увидеть отношение Макса к Кэмерону Кэмпбеллу. Макс, как и Джаспер, не верит в святость Кэмерона и видит в нём мошенника, поэтому, будто согласившись на просьбу Кэмпбелла, обманывает его и выдаёт с потрохами Агентам Миллерам. Дэвид благодарит его, а Макс просит взамен дополнительную порцию десерта. Появления Первый сезон *Escape from Camp Campbell *Mascot *Scout's Dishonor *Camp Cool Kidz *Journey to Spooky Island *Reigny Day *Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected *Into Town *David Gets Hard *Mind Freakers *Camporee *The Order of the Sparrow Второй сезон *Cult Camp *Anti-Social Network *Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak *Jermy Fartz *Jasper Dies at the End *Quartermaster Appreciation Day *Bonjour Bonquisha *Gwen Gets a Job *Eggs Benefits *Space Camp Was a Hoax *Cookin' Cookies *Parents' Day Третий сезон *The Fun-Raiser *Ered Gets Her Cool Back *Foreign Exchange Campers *Nikki's Last Day on Earth *Dial M For Jasper *The Lake Lilac Summer Social *Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper *Something Fishy Бонусный эпизод *NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL *A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever Интересные факты *Родители Макса не уделяют должной заботы своему сыну. Возможно, в этом кроется причина его раннего взросления и пессимизм к окружающей среде, а т.к. они даже не указали фамилии и телефона, то скорее всего, если с Максом что-то случится, они не заберут его обратно. *Исходя из "Camp Cool Kidz", родители Макса покинули родную страну, что говорит об его неамериканском происхождении. Кроме этого, он говорит: "Меня волнуют люди в простынях", что является отсылкой к Ку Клус Клану и их ненависти к людям Кавказских национальностей. Однако, в серии "The Order of the Sparrow", Нил спрашивает является ли идея Дэвида воссоздать тематику лагеря под индейскую расисткой по отношению к Максу. Так что скорее всего Макс принадлежит к подобным народностям. *Макса, как видно из эпизода "Journey to Spooky Island", не так легко испугать. *Макс умеет хорошо вязать, т.к. он смог сделать вязаных кукол себя, Никки и Нила в эпизоде "Escape from Camp Campbell". *Макс и Дэвид - единственные персонажи на данный момент, возраст которых точно установлен. *Макс любит чёрный кофе, исходя из серии "Camporee". *У Макса есть плюшевый белый мишка по имени Мистер Хонинатс (англ. Mr. Honeynuts). Древесные скауты украли его, узнав, какое большое значение в жизни он имеет для Макса, но Гвен забрала его обратно в "Gwen Gets a Job". *Макс, по словам Дэвида, не любит в этом мире ничего. Но это неверно, т.к. Макс иногда заботится о своих друзьях, владеет плюшевым медведем, которого очень сильно любит и даже имеет любовь к природе, восхищаясь владениями Короля Белки в эпизоде "Mascot". В "Eggs Benefits" он соглашается с Никки посмотреть видео с котиками и говорит, что жизнь иногда бывает красивой, когда из яйца вылупляется маленький утконос. *Макс живёт в одной палатке с Нилом. *Вполне возможно, что у Макса присутствует некая форма депрессии из-за пренебрежительных родителей, т.к. он однажды признаётся, что плачет, чтобы заснуть. *Макс имеет привычку воровать и копаться в личных вещах Дэвида. Например, в одном из эпизодов он попросил номер социальной страховки Дэвида в обмен на помощь, чтобы успокоить Нерфа, а также отдает цветочным скаутам кредитную карточку Дэвида, чтобы они смогли купить себе предзаказ на 500 коробок печенья в обмен на их помощь в сближении Дэвида и Бонквиши, или же ворует телефон Дэвида в "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" и в "Parents' Day", чтобы заказать пиццу. *Макс - единственный персонаж, который появился во всех эпизодах мультсериала. *В "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" Макс впервые вместе с Нилом и Никки спел песню. *Макс - сладкоежка. Галерея Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Дети Категория:Мужчины Категория:Лагерь Кэмпбелл